


From Here to There

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Time Friendship, No Dialogue, Rare Pairings, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the company not the destination that makes the trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Here to There

Hannah and Castiel had been friends since they were little. Neither of them could even remember a time when their families didn’t do practically everything together.

From Sunday dinners around one family table or another. To summer trips with both sets of kids and parents piled in two cars that always had one single destination set in their sights.

As Castiel and Hannah grew older and their parents became less interested in leaving the comforts of their homes for the road, the pair made the choice to continue on with the tradition in their own way.

A _“We’ve finally graduated high school”_ excursion through the Black Hills of South Dakota.

The _“One last summer before we have to become adults after college”_ drive along the entire East Coast.

Though the fun of exploration may have always been the biggest draw for Hannah and Castiel when they were younger. As they got older, their trips turned into something that kept them steady and grounded. Nearly as much as their unwavering presence in each other’s lives did.

Over time, driving any direction that led _away_ , became a means of gaining back leverage whenever the world attempted to tip over and make a mess of everything.

Just as it had two days before they started on their _“Castiel was fired from the accounting job he hated anyway, so Hannah packed her meager desk belongings and left the office at the same time as her best friend”_ trek from one end of the country to the other.

Neither of them had any particular destination in mind when they set out in Castiel’s old 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V. Instead deciding that they’d keep driving as far as possible and enjoy as many sights as they could,along the way.

The stretch of road behind the Continental grew and so did the distance that sat as a buffer between them and the worries they’d left back home.

The ease of laughter and open companionship that came from their long friendship began to fill in the hole left by the departure of all stress, while fields of green turned into the dusty sands of the desert.

As their trip continued, the familiar space they’d occupied around each other for so very long, shifted and shrunk into a completely new and rather pleasant, _albeit surprising_ , shape, in the unlikeliest of places:

The grease and stale smoke filled atmosphere of an off the highway, 24-hour diner they pulled into in the middle of the night. Its bright neon window sign boasting, _and rightfully so_ , _**The Best Burgers in the West!**_

Instead of sitting across from each other like they’d done countless times over the years, they silently chose to occupy the same side of the squeaky seated, cramped, red booth as they ordered dinner.

All through the meal their fingers brushed against one another whenever they reached into the shared basket of fries that sat on the battered, white Formica tabletop.

Afterward, as if pulled by magnets, they started reaching out for each other. Hands more often than not, finding their way to tangle together on tan leather seats as the Continental carried them through ever changing scenery.

On a moonlight washed canyon edge, a few days and hundreds of miles later, came the hesitant but sweet press of lips, the tentative tease of tongue and the realization that it didn’t matter where they ended up as long as they were together.

 

 

 


End file.
